


Old Friend

by Noahofbond18



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Magenta Joey, This was definitely inspired by Halfusek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahofbond18/pseuds/Noahofbond18
Summary: A warm spring day, the breeze gently brushing the messy black hair he had grown accustomed too. Somewhere nearby, he could hear birdsong as the little creatures came back to enjoy the warming weather. He sat against one of the trees in the park, leaning his arms on his knees and just watching the other people, watching life around him. The sound of a pencil moving across paper came from beside him.





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfusek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Halfusek).



> This was inspired by Halfusek and a certain drawing they posted XD I hope you enjoy this senpai

A warm spring day, the breeze gently brushing the messy black hair he had grown accustomed too. Somewhere nearby, he could hear birdsong as the little creatures came back to enjoy the warming weather. He sat against one of the trees in the park, leaning his arms on his knees and just watching the other people, watching life around him. The sound of a pencil moving across paper came from beside him and he looked over. Henry Stein... his oldest, and probably only, friend. He sat against the tree too, sketching as he usually did in his sketchpad. They did this sometimes... sitting together and just enjoying each other’s company in the warm spring air. 

“Hey Joey,” he snapped out of his daze, looking over at his old friend. “Take a look at this would you?” Joey nodded and gently took the sketchbook from Henry, looking over the drawing his friend had just finished. A picture of Bendy and his friends, enjoying the beach in the appropriate swim gear. The little devil darling was enjoying an ice cream cone, beaming as he usually did. “So?” 

“I like it,” Joey chuckled softly, offering the sketchpad back. “We should try and make that into an episode. For the summer.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Henry nodded, looking very happy that Joey enjoyed his idea. That smile made a shiver go up Joey’s spine... he loved that smile... it made him feel as if everything was right with the world... looking back out at the park, Joey straightened out his legs and yawned. There was a comfortable silence for a moment as Henry began to draw again and Joey listened to the scratching of the pencil. After a moment though, Joey felt the need to say something. What? He didn’t know. He just really wanted to say something. 

“Hey, Henry,”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever noticed...” Joey began, leaning his hands on his legs. “That I’m like... 80% leg?” Henry couldn't help it, he wheezed at that and he needed a few moments to recover his breath, actually. 

"I'm sorry - I just - I just imagined you with nothing but leg and head." Joey joined Henry in laughter, greatly amused by the mental image Henry proposed.

“I might as well be, with how long my legs are.” He snorted, looking down at his admittedly ridiculously long legs. 

“I have to draw this!” Henry giggled, abandoning the previous drawing and turning a page to begin sketching. 

“Oh my god, no, don’t.” Joey laughed, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I’m already up to the ankles!” the other replied gleefully, sticking his tongue out as he continued to sketch the bizarre image. Joey playfully groaned though he had a giant grin stretching his face. Soon enough, Henry had finished the quick sketch, nudging Joey’s arm to show him. They both burst out laughing again. 

“Henry, you’re ridiculous.” Joey playfully punched his friend’s arm, still laughing. 

“Aren’t I always?” Henry teased. 

“Always.” Joey agreed, brushing some hair out of his face as he chuckled. At some point, both decided it was time to move and they stood, Joey, towering over his shorter friend as usual.

“Hey, Joey?” Joey looked down at Henry curiously, wondering what Henry could want. “Come closer, I want to tell you something.” Henry smiled, beckoning him closer. Raising an eyebrow, Joey leaned down to see what Henry wanted to tell him. He gasped in shock when his tie was suddenly grabbed and lips pressed against his own. Joey’s eyes went wide and his face went crimson as he felt the warmth of Henry against him. He slowly moved to kiss back, holding tightly onto Henry as he pressed into the affection he’d only dreamed of- 

* * *  
Joey’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, his face still hot. He looked around, blinking blearily and trying to remember where he was. Ah... it was his bedroom... and that.... had been a dream... Of course. Slowly, Joey lay back down, trying to get comfortable again and trying to ignore the overwhelming loneliness that threatened to drive him to tears. He slowly put a hand to his lips, sure for a moment that he could still feel the ghost of dream Henry’s kiss... but it was just that... a dream. And that’s all it would ever be...

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahaha~


End file.
